This invention relates to a fastening device, more particularly to a fastening device for fastening cable, fiber, and wave hose to board with waterproof capability.
It is important to consider connecting mean of two cable connectors when the cable passing through some interlinkage place. For example, a reciprocator in an automaton has cables for transmitting signals. The connectors of the cables will generate great abrasion when the cables move with the reciprocator, and the connectors can be wore down easily.
Previously, fastening device for cable connectors in lack of proportionally sealed strength to attach to the cables or fibers. The cables or fibers will be broke off when the cables or fibers being drew out again and again, especially, the fiber has inner lines for transmitting signals by reflecting light. The inner line of the fiber includes glass, quartz and material with high rigidity, therefore the inner lines are fragile.
Furthermore, an U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,892 discloses a device for fastening a cable, the device includes a lock nut 10, a washer 20, a casing 30, a collar 40, metal clamp 50, and a casing 60. The pawls 52 of the clamp 50 engage with an annular groove 42 of the collar 40 for tightly holding the cable. This fastening device has only one narrow connecting portion for fastening the cable. The cable can not be retained well-proportioned. Only one connecting portion of the pawls 52 of the clamp 50 and the annular groove 42 of the collar 40 is used for retaining the cable, and it can not prevent the vapor from getting inside commendably. The cable fastening device must conquer the two connectors of the cable for fastening the cable, and install metal hose or other similar protecting tube at the at least one of the two connectors, and also consider waterproof. Moreover, the living environment of the human being is becoming more and more worse, causing more and more flood and stormy calamity. The fastening of the cables, fibers, hose or other connectors must be provided with high capability of waterproof and wearability.